This invention relates generally to a spinal implant assembly for holding adjacent vertebral bones fixed. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a spinal plate assembly which includes a mechanism for fixedly attaching and locking bone fixation screws to the plate at desired angles and for preventing back out of the screws from the plate.